


《Aron x 你》Healer 3

by Tigersquare



Category: Aron - Fandom, NU'EST
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

你喜歡那個每天都要來找你領一杯手沖咖啡的美國哥哥。

\-----------------------------------------------

暑假才開始沒兩天呢，你就被娘親千呼萬喚的召回家裡那間咖啡店，然後只學了基本的幾種調和咖啡作法之後就被娘親丟著顧店。

要不是娘親再三保證回來會給你帶一杯全糖的黑糖珍珠鮮奶，你絕對拉下鐵門宣告家庭革命。

百無聊賴的你一邊攪著手裡那杯楓糖奶茶，一邊安慰自己至少現在店裡的音樂你做主。

門口傳來的叮噹聲拉回了你的思緒，你連忙跑到櫃檯站好。

這人有著一雙圓圓的眼睛、小巧圓潤的鼻子、和一雙短短的濃眉，像極了你幻想中在圖書館靠在你背後教你解題的學長。

殊不知現實世界中所謂學長只是一種穿著夾腳拖在校園裡晃蕩期末考前還來找你要筆記的生物。

「你好，我要一杯Yirgacheffe。」顧客見老闆不在顯然有些訝異，用生疏的韓語向你點餐。顧客的韓語雖不是特別熟練但你也還能聽懂，只是最後那個yir...什麼？

「Yirgacheffe」顧客看你一臉迷茫，特意放慢了語速重複道，「就是americano。」只是用的單品豆子。

這下你算是勉勉強強搞懂了，轉頭就要給顧客做咖啡，卻被顧客給叫住了。

「no我要的是Yirgacheffe，你拿的是Gayo Mandhelin。」

好這下你懂了，這位顧客是來喝精品咖啡的。

你想起娘親出門前跟你交代過，有個打扮斯文一臉書卷氣的小帥哥，記得要讓他在店裡等娘親回來。因為他只喝精品手沖。

眼前這位顧客估計就是娘親口中那人了，只是他今天帶著鴨舌帽穿著寬鬆的法蘭絨襯衫短褲和converse，這打扮也跟斯文二字差太遠了吧。

好在這時出門採買的娘親終於回來了，你連忙把這個頭疼的問題丟給娘親。

「哎呀是Aron來了啊，寶貝女兒快跟Aron哥打招呼啊。」你摸摸鼻子對著顧客點了點頭，一抬頭就看到自家娘親笑得跟個老鴇似的。

你這是被賣了嗎。

「抱歉啊Aron，我們家笨蛋女兒只會做美式拿鐵跟卡布奇諾。要耶加雪菲是吧？阿姨馬上給你煮咖啡啊你坐一下。」

誰是笨蛋了！！？？你才是笨蛋你全家都是笨蛋！！！！

（咦好像罵到你自己了）

不甘示弱的你，當晚回家就纏著娘親教妳做手沖咖啡，還把店裡進的每一款咖啡豆都貼上英文標示。你對著娘親拍胸脯保證，下次Aron哥來店裡你也能給他煮咖啡。


	2. Chapter 2

你覺得，Aron哥很可能不是演員就是模特。

不然怎麼每次他進店身上都灑著金光！！！

今天的Aron哥穿著一套淺灰色千鳥格西裝裡襯是黑色素踢，栗色的頭髮微卷、掛在脖子上的墨鏡帥得讓你的智商直接下線。

「早安。」Aron敲了敲桌面叫回你剛下線的智商。  
「Aron哥早安！今天有新進的Jamaican blue mountain喔！」前兩天娘親都在自然沒你的事，今天恰巧在你顧店的時候遇上Aron哥，你就想向他炫耀一下新學的手藝。  
「好，那我要這個。」Aron哥笑起來就會特別突出的蘋果肌真是可愛極了，你努力忍住伸手戳一戳的衝動，轉頭煮咖啡。

大概是心情緊張的緣故吧。平常練習都很順利的手沖咖啡，今天第一沖咖啡豆不但沒有向上膨脹反而直接從中間塌陷。

Aron在看你在吧檯內搗鼓了半天都沒個結果，索性直接走進來看你到底出了什麼事。

「Aron哥...我真的練習過很多次都沒問題的今天不知道為什麼都不成功...」

「我教你吧。」看著你委屈的臉，Aron噗哧一笑。

於是Aron哥真的站在你背後，手把手的教妳磨豆、教妳怎麼握手沖壺、教妳沖咖啡。

雖然沒有靠在背後教你解題的學長，但你有教你沖咖啡的Aron哥！！！

還很帥！！！！！

娘親形容Aron哥是一臉書卷氣，今晚你要鄭重的向娘親更正。Aron哥滿身都是書卷氣啊！！！他靠在你背後傳來的淡淡墨香讓你明明沒喝咖啡心臟卻是砰砰直跳。


	3. Chapter 3

娘親居然！！！看你煮咖啡都上手了之後直接宣布她要去馬爾地夫度假兩個星期讓你負責顧店！！！

而且還是人都到機場了才一通電話叫你起床出門顧店。

要不是娘親再三保證會給你帶回你肖想很久的Chloe馬蹄包你絕對拉下鐵門跟娘親翻臉。

不過這下，Aron哥的咖啡可全由你負責了。

你這家咖啡店啊，平日裡客人不多。畢竟娘親是開著當興趣的，用料也好於是價格高些，一般通勤族或是學生想買杯提神用的咖啡估計是不會走進這裡的。

這兩個星期，前陣子總是外帶一杯走人的Aron哥似乎終於閒下來了，還能在店裡坐上幾個小時。抓著一本英文詩集的手有些小巧，幾乎跟你的手差不多大甚至可能比你要小一些。你伸手想跟他比一比，卻被剛好抬頭的Aron哥注意到你的動作。

「啊啊，我也喜歡葉慈。」你指了指他手上的詩集。  
「我其實沒那麼喜歡葉慈。」Aron哥闔上了書本，  
「太悲傷。」聽見你和他異口同聲的點評，Aron哥輕輕的笑了。  
「你也讀詩啊？」  
「畢竟讀的是英文系，這些東西多少懂的。」你靦腆的笑了笑。

「Aron哥有喜歡的詩人嗎？」反正店裡沒人，你便自在的雙手撐在吧檯上托著下巴，和Aron哥閒聊起來。  
「泰戈爾。」  
「浪漫。」你笑了，這個浪漫詩人跟Aron哥還是很搭的。  
「泰戈爾不是有一個名句嗎？那什麼...世上最遙遠的距離不是生與死，而是我就站在你面前...」

「你卻不知道我愛你。」Aron哥與你異口同聲的接完了這句詩，對上他深邃的圓眼你突然有些害羞。Aron哥輕輕一笑，「其實這首詩不是泰戈爾寫的，只是被誤傳成他的作品。」

你倆聊了很久。

你在聊天中得知Aron哥本職是演員。他為了成為演員從美國遠渡重洋而來，卻因為韓語不熟練於是在試鏡上屢屢受挫。

不應該啊，Aron哥分明能駕馭各種造型跟各種角色的。

至於一個試鏡屢屢受挫的演員為什麼還能天天喝精品手沖，你姑且理解為Aron哥家境好的緣故。畢竟Aron哥身上的東西都像名品。

Aron哥也順便知道了你因著心悸症不適合喝咖啡，所以你明明開著咖啡店但手裡拿的飲料從來都沒有咖啡。知道這件事的Aron哥不知從哪裡弄來了一袋decaf的豆子，說著雖然不比一般的豆子香但讓你好歹能嚐嚐你心心念念的咖啡。你嗅到Aron哥身上甜甜的焦糖味，他才靦腆的一笑告訴你那袋咖啡豆是他親自烘的。


	4. Chapter 4

你為期兩週的代班即將結束的這天，Aron哥走進店門，手裡提了一個紙袋。

「給你的。」Aron哥將袋子放在櫃台上推向你。你打開袋子，裡面是一套全新的手沖壺。顏色是你喜歡的湖水藍。

「慶祝你咖啡沖得很好喝。」Aron哥很認真的看著你說。

噗，應該是感謝你咖啡沖得很好喝吧。不管怎麼說你是收下了，反正水壺長得很可愛。

「還有這個。」Aron從隨身的背包裡撈出一本漂鳥集，泛黃的紙頁看得出有些年頭，但保存得很好一點污漬褶皺都沒有。「是我高中的時候買的第一本詩集。」Aron哥低著頭騷了騷後腦勺。

你收下了詩集，隨手翻開扉頁，上面寫著一行優雅的鋼筆草書：

「你卻不知道我愛你。」字跡很新，鋼筆墨水還泛著海軍藍的光澤。

你抬頭看向Aron，只見他靦腆的笑了笑。

「我寫的。」

於是你就這麼跟Aron哥戀愛了。

度假回來的娘親聽說了你倆在一起的消息一點也不意外，還非常快樂的說計畫得逞要請Aron哥一起吃飯慶祝。

Md，你還真是被自家娘親給賣了。  
還有，說是要請Aron哥來家裡吃飯怎麼最後是Aron哥負責下廚啊？

你一邊在Aron哥寵溺的目光下嚼著醬汁香濃麵體彈滑的粉紅醬義大利麵一邊想著。

自從你倆在一起之後你便名正言順的三不五時泡在Aron哥的家。你最喜歡他的那間書房。三面通天的書櫃擺滿了他喜歡的詩集、你喜歡的小說和你倆都喜歡的散文，一面是整片落地的玻璃窗從30樓俯瞰這座城市。

你最喜歡書房中央那張深茶色皮革的旋轉椅，被整間書房的墨香包圍著你常常就這麼捧著一本王爾德窩在椅子上睡過去，醒來時會發現身上多了一條小毛毯然後Aron哥就坐在窗邊的搖椅上一手抓著那本你興致勃勃帶來的咆哮山莊一手逗弄著諾亞和花順兒。


	5. Chapter 5

這天你照例在沒課的日子裡倒在Aron哥的書房抱著諾亞玩，Aron則出門試鏡去了。你接到學校傳來的訊息說是選課有問題需要登入系統處理，無奈手邊沒有電腦你只得借用一下桌上這台筆電。

傳了個訊息跟Aron報備後你便自行翻開了筆電，處理完選課之後正要關掉頁面滑鼠卻一個點錯意外的開了電腦裡的資料夾。

明明韓語不熟練的Aron哥，居然用全韓語標示著每一個檔案。這個李OO不會是那個S集團會長吧？！那這個張OO難道是那個食品集團的會長...？

你不知道Aron哥為什麼要用這些人名命名這些檔案，但你想著不該刺探人家隱私便默默的關掉頁面，沒再提起這件事。

直到兩個月後你在新聞上看到那兩人相繼過世的消息你才隱約覺得這事巧得有些古怪。

......這年頭連死亡筆記本都搞電子化嗎？

你禁不住自己的好奇心，又打開了那個資料夾，發現裡面新增了幾個檔案。演員趙OO、運動員姜OO、電視製作人安OO。

兩個月後看到這些人相繼過世的你徹底驚呆了。

你才不會笨到真的認為那是死亡筆記本，但你開始猜測這些人的死亡也跟他有關。

你甚至開始懷疑，Aron哥接近你和娘親是否別有目的。

大約就是從那個時候開始，你在Aron哥的書房內再也睡不安穩。感受到熱源的靠近你便機警的睜眼，透過蓋在臉上的書頁縫隙偷瞄身旁的男人。見他替你蓋上小毛毯後背過身將有些向上捲起的褲襠向下拉了拉，然後在你身側的搖椅坐下。

你輕輕舒了一口氣。

你真的很喜歡Aron哥的。

你想起初見時他眼裡的堂皇、他靠在你身後握著手沖壺的手，小巧而柔軟的傳來令你心安的溫度。

你想起他送給你那包親自烘焙的decaf咖啡豆，他臉上的笑容有些羞赧。

你想起他在你翻開漂鳥集的扉頁時，臉上藏不住的忐忑。

如果這一切，都是假的呢？


	6. Chapter 6

「醒了？」留意到你的呼吸聲不再平穩，Aron哥從書本裡抬眼看向你。

你起身，抱著身上的毛毯窩進坐在搖椅上的Aron懷裡。「哥哥，」你將耳朵貼上Aron的胸口，希望至少心跳聲騙不了人，「我今晚想留在你家。」

你洗過澡後套上了Aron借你的衣服，有些寬鬆的白踢擋不住你胸前的兩顆紅點，摟著你的Aron不禁呼吸一凜。「你確定？」他將你額前的髮絲撥到耳後，得到了你慎重的點頭。

他的吻跟他的人一樣溫柔，拂過你的髮際接著濕潤的包覆你的耳垂。Aron一手探進上衣輕撫你的背脊，像是在安撫你緊張的情緒。「嗯嗯...」你舒服的呻吟聲聽起來像是花順兒被揉脖子時舒服的呼嚕聲。

縱然有著Aron在你背上的安撫，在他伸手探進你下身時仍是不住地顫抖。Aron抽出手，上面還沾著一縷曖昧的銀絲。「孩子，你都濕了。」聽著令妳羞恥的話你別過頭不敢看Aron哥，而他只是吻了吻你。

當他終於揭下圍在腰上的浴巾時，你才理解Aron哥為什麼老是卡襠。

你雖然在這方面沒什麼經驗但是你覺得Aron哥的尺寸絕對是屬於比較大的那種，你懷疑自己的身體真的容得下它嗎。

大概是看出你內心的擔憂，Aron哥放慢了動作。進入的過程在Aron哥放慢的動作下減少了一點痛感，卻也放大了感官的刺激。你感覺到大腿根部傳來的酸麻感，你不太喜歡這種感覺，卻本能的想要更多。

Aron哥托起你的臀部好讓你將腳踝靠在他肩上，起初的痛感已經消散，剩下的是傳遍你全身的酥麻感。Aron哥的每一下都很慢，卻屢屢頂進你的深處，讓你被刺激得流淚。

Aron哥只是吻去了你的淚痕，動作卻未停下。他抱著你站起身，站著相擁而結合的動作讓你倆全身都緊密的貼合在一起毫無縫隙。你在他溫柔的碾磨中達到了高潮，而他在你因高潮而一開一闔的蜜穴中給了你他全部的愛。

結束後他起身丟掉套子，躺回床上擁緊了你。「我愛你。」你的額頭貼在他的喉結處，感受到他話語裡深沉的共鳴。

你卻想起了你連日來的猜忌。

你不知道為什麼偏偏是今天要和Aron哥上床，也許你心裡期待著即便他有著頂尖的演技、即便他與你的一切都可能是個騙局，但是至少與你相擁結合的他應該再真實不過了。

「哥哥，」你抬眼對上他深邃的眼神，「李OO，那個S集團的會長。」你感受到擁著你的雙臂一僵，「他的死跟你有關嗎？」  
「有。」Aron哥沒有放開抱緊你的雙臂，卻斂下了眼裡的光。  
「安OO？那個電視製作人？」  
「有。」

你閉上眼深吸一口氣，卻掩飾不了你呼吸裡的顫抖。「那我呢？我會死嗎？」  
「不會。」Aron哥收緊了禁錮著你的雙臂，「我是真心愛你的。」

「可是哥哥，」你抬眼看向Aron哥，卻覺得此刻你是越來越看不懂他。

「你是個演員。你現在看起來再真心，都可能是演出來的不是嗎？」

你推開他的懷抱，起身套上衣服離開，徒留Aron哥在原地，神色複雜。

\-----------------------------------------------

Aron的職業說是演員，其實也沒錯。

畢竟他生活的大部分時間都在演，只是他的觀眾從來就不是那些電視電影的觀眾。特殊的職業性質決定了他持續變動的生活模式。他昨天是秘書、今天是司機，明天可能是燈光師。他扮演最多的職業還是快遞員，畢竟這是最難引起目標戒心的一種接觸方式。

總是處在變動中的Aron，內心嚮往著安定。

所以他喜歡書。那些書不會動、也不會變，只會安安靜靜的在他身邊陪他變老。

常去的咖啡店也是。每天一杯咖啡，是他賦予自己的生活中少有的定律，而他享受著這種安定。那家咖啡店人不多，他不必擔心被其他顧客認得，還能偶爾在咖啡店一角享受幾個小時的寧靜。

起初Aron對於你的出現是有些不悅的，因為你代表著他少有的安定生活中出現了變數。那日你不會做手沖咖啡，他本是想著確保自己未來的咖啡供應穩定才教的你，然而在你身上嗅到的一點椰奶和海風的香氣讓他想起了千里外的家鄉。

坐在你的咖啡店一角，他能聽得見你不時啟動咖啡機的蒸汽聲、喀喀敲動咖啡磚的聲音、嘩嘩的水流聲、咚咚的掃地聲。這些聲音比起打擾他讀詩，更像是在定義他的日常。

Aron好像有點在意眼前這個朝氣靈動的女孩。

即便是一樣的豆子和一樣的水，不同人做出的手沖咖啡都有微妙的差異。磨豆的方式、水的溫度、熱水注入的高度、悶蒸咖啡的時間，都能造就手沖咖啡的不同風味。

就說你吧，比起老闆沖出的醇厚口感，你的咖啡總帶著一股明亮的果香。

像你的人一樣。

跟你聊詩的那天晚上，Aron翻來覆去的難以入眠。他有一種感覺，你似乎能像他的那些書一樣，陪他一起慢慢變老。

自從跟你在一起，Aron壓根沒想過要瞞你任何事。

他這輩子都在演。

至少在你身邊，他沒有一絲一毫的偽裝。

Aron也想過自己的職業是不是會給你帶來困擾，但他的答案也很簡單。要是你不喜歡，他便不幹了吧。

他沒有想到，你竟質疑起他的真實。

他環顧四周，凌亂的被單上還留著你身上的香氣，像是家鄉的海風溫暖的包容他。但是你已不見人影。

於是Aron起身，走出了這間房子。


	7. Chapter 7

你其實還沒想好要是Aron哥出現在店裡你該怎麼面對他才好。幸好這幾天Aron哥都沒在你顧店的時間出現。

說是幸好，然而直到你跟娘親交班為止都沒看見那個自帶陽光的身影，心裡總是空落落的。畢竟你可是真心的喜歡著Aron哥，好幾天沒見上面甚至沒消沒息的妳能開心嗎。

你好幾次忍住衝動沒去他家抱住Aron哥，娘親卻一臉奇怪的告訴你Aron哥好一陣子沒來了問你跟他是不是吵架了。

這麼多天沒來，不是搬家了吧。

Aron哥沒來，最近店裡倒是來了另一組顧客。這對情侶很妙。女生有著圓潤的輪廓和飽滿的臉頰，看著不比你大多少，不過你從談吐判斷她應該只是娃娃臉。男生看上去就年齡大些，下顎的鬍渣賁張的二頭肌佈滿手臂的刺青看起來就不好惹。然而這男生對女友真不是普通的好！女生看起來像是手受傷的樣子，許多動作都不是特別靈活，蛋糕是由男友一口口切著餵、咖啡也是遞到她嘴邊讓她就著喝的。

看著他無微不至的呵護著女友，你想起了Aron哥。

會給你煮好吃的會給你擦去嘴邊醬汁會替你細心挑去你討厭的洋蔥的Aron哥。

會接你下課會把空調溫度開到剛好讓你窩在書房的旋轉椅上睡著會給你蓋毯子的Aron哥。

會為你梳整睡亂的頭髮再親手揉散會為窩在他懷裡的你讀詩的Aron哥。

你還記得那次Aron哥為妳梳頭時，你問他說這樣把你寵成了公主可怎麼好，他只是笑了笑回答那你就只能跟王子在一起了。接著問你，那麼他能做那個王子嗎。

你突然有些鼻酸。

坐在咖啡店一角的情侶女方戳戳自家男友，示意他看一眼站在櫃檯默默拭淚的女孩。「啊啊啊啊啊嫂子！！我們是來替Aron哥確認嫂子過得如何的這樣哭了我要怎麼跟哥交代啊？？？」姜東昊慌張的起身就要走去櫃檯安慰你，便被自家女友拉住。  
「你去幹嘛？人家需要的是Aron哥不是你。」女友翻了個白眼。  
「那...讓嫂子這樣哭也不是辦法啊？」姜東昊覺得女友說得在理，卻又不知道該怎麼辦。  
只見女友從坐著的沙發椅墊下發現了一本書。

那對情侶的女方走到櫃檯，向你點了一杯藍山。

Aron哥第一次教你做手沖的咖啡。

她順便遞給你一本書，說是在座位上找到的可能是誰落下了。你看了下封面，葉慈詩選。你笑了笑說會好好轉達的。

書裡夾了一片紙，就夾在《當你老去》的那頁。是一張素描畫。

畫裡是一個巧笑倩兮的女孩迎著光伸出手掌像是在比劃著什麼。像極了那日想比一比Aron哥手掌的你。翻到背面，是Aron哥優美的草書字跡：

When I am old and grey and full of sleep,  
And nodding by the fire  
Will you there and be with me?

（當我年華老去、白髮蒼蒼，睡意朦朧的在火爐邊打盹，你會陪在我身邊嗎？）

你哭了。

為妳煮飯挑菜擦嘴的Aron哥。為妳蓋毯子的Aron哥。為妳梳頭的Aron哥。

畫下這幅畫寫下這段話的Aron哥。

你的Aron哥，才不是假的。

你看向站在你面前似笑非笑的情侶女方，突然知道這對情侶突然出現在店裡的理由。

「或許，你們認識Aron哥嗎？知道他在哪裡嗎？」一旁的情侶男方一愣一愣的點頭。

「能帶我去見他嗎？」

正在姜東昊家廚房燒菜的Aron聽見門口的響聲，想著是自家弟弟弟妹回來了，便開口向門口喊道：「回來啦？東昊啊來幫我端菜。」

正忙著燒菜的Aron無暇轉身確認，只聽來人沈默的走到他的身邊站定。

「東昊啊你幫我把這個端...」話都還沒說完呢就看見他心心念念的那個女孩在他面前哭成了淚人兒。

你用力把那本葉慈詩集塞到Aron手裡，本想傲嬌的跑開但人家情侶還在外面你出去也尷尬，結果只得原地蹲下抱著膝蓋抽泣。

Aron很想抱抱你，但是他不知道自己如今還有沒有這個資格。

這本書不知道什麼時候弄丟的，Aron如今才想起大概是跟你聊詩的那天落下的。

Aron翻開手上的書，發現他那張素描畫已翻到背面。上面多了你的字跡。

是大大的yes。

「別哭了。」Aron連忙蹲下抱著你，愛憐的抹去你臉上流淌著的淚水。

「哥哥，」你雙手掛上他的脖子嚎啕大哭，「我好想你！」

Aron吻了吻你的額頭，

「我也是。」

\-----------------------------------------------

同場加映：門外的那對情侶

女：我聞到燒焦的味道。  
虎：（跟著嗅嗅）好像是。  
女：你去顧一下，Aron哥忙著哄他的小女友估計是沒空燒魚。  
虎：可是我不會燒魚。  
女：（晃了晃受傷的那隻手）如果我可以的話就不會叫你去了。  
虎：（摸摸鼻子進廚房）

哼哼，誰叫某個傢伙曾經差點殺了她呢。

虎這輩子估計是還不完了。


End file.
